Conventionally, a system for embedding an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip in a card-type medium or the like and exchanging data between the IC chip and an information processing apparatus through contactless and wireless communication has been widely used. This is known as a communication technology such as NFC (Near Field Communication) or RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification), with which an information processing apparatus can communicate wirelessly with an IC chip in a short range between approximately a few centimeters and a few meters. In recent years, such a wireless communication function is starting to be mounted on a game machine, a mobile telephone set and the like.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, an information processing system is provided with: a communication device having a first wireless communication unit for sending and receiving data to and from an information processing apparatus through short-distance wireless communication; and an information processing apparatus having a second wireless communication unit for sending and receiving data to and from the communication device through short-distance wireless communication, a detector for detecting existence of the communication device in an effective communication area of the second wireless communication unit, an acceptance unit for accepting detection or non-detection by the detector as an input operation, and an information processor for performing information processing in accordance with the input operation accepted by the acceptance unit.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the technology herein will become clearer through the following detailed explanation with reference to the accompanying drawings.